Seasons
by l-a-a-m-i
Summary: As the seasons slowly change, so do Kurt and Blaine...
1. Spring

Hey guys, so this is my first story ever. I'm a bit new to the Klaine community so theres a lot of inside jokes that I don't get xD I definitely hope kurt and Blaine end up together, and yes, I often bitch

to my friends about how the glee producers aren't doing things right. But enough about me,hope you enjoy the story, and please review : ) Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters : (

Spring~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Green grass, daffodils, kites, blue skies, Innocence, first meetings, brown eyes

Kurt shivered as a cool breeze swept by. He considered putting on his hood, but that would just make his perfectly styled hair messy. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sound of nature filled the air. Burt had decided to take Kurt out to play soccer, but Kurt had somehow convinced him to go to the park instead.

"Hey there, slow down, your daddy can't keep up." Burt smiled as Kurt ran off to a patch of flowers.

"But I have to find something to bring home to mommy! Plus, mommy said that you eat too much junk food, and that you have to ec-sise more or else you'll be fat." Kurt replied giving his dad a warning glare.

Burt chuckled. "Alright alright, I'll make sure I _exercise_ more. Maybe one day I'll even be able to keep up with you."

Kurt nodded, distracted by the playground in the distance.

"Go ahead kid, I'll catch up." Burt said patting him on the back.

With that, Kurt ran as fast as he could, heading straight for the swings.

Just as he was about to reach it though, a curly haired boy came along and took the only swing left.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted, out of breath. "That's supposed to be MY swing, I called it."

Curly-hair turned around to look at him, and Kurt couldn't help but stare at his chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a blue superman T-shirt, which had a small orange stain on it. Normally, Kurt would have deemed the shirt tacky, and decide to ignore the ugly-shirt boy, but on curly-hair, it almost looked cool.

"Sorry, I must have not heard you or something. Here you go, it's yours." Curly-hair offered with a goofy smile.

Kurt stood there, feeling confused. He had expected an angry reply, to which he would anwser with a threat about his dad, who would then come rescue him in a few minutes.

"Oh, well…my daddy told me to always be nice, so…I guess we can share." Kurt murmured.

"Thanks! My name's Blaine, I'm five years old. What about you?"

"I'm Kurt, I'm four and a half." Kurt replied. "Your hair is really curly…how is that possible?"

"I'm not sure, my mommy told me it's a gift from my dad. He's not here anymore so I never get to see him." Blaine shrugged, using his feet to rock the swing back and forth.

"Well I like it, it looks really cool. And I hope your daddy comes back soon." Kurt told him. This Blaine person is brave, Kurt thought. He didn't know what he would do if his daddy left.

Suddenly, Blaine gave Kurt a dazzling smile, one that lit up his whole face.

"Thanks, I don't really like my hair cause it's all messy. I like your hair though, it's pretty."

"Oh…thank you."

"Hey, wanna know a secret? Don't tell anyone else. I can trust you right?"

Hearing the word 'secret' Kurt's ears suddenly perked up.

"Of course! What is it? Don't worry I'm really good at keeping secrets."

Blaine smiled cheekily, then stopped the swing and leaned towards him.

"Truth is, I think your really pretty. Like a princess. You remind me of the fairy tale princesses in the books my mom reads to me all the time. My favourite is the one with the mermaid princess who falls in love with a human prince, even though her daddy doesn't let them be together. Do you know it?"

Blaine asked excitedly, practically bouncing on the swing, curls flying everywhere.

Kurt felt his pale face turn red, and tried to control the urge to smile so hard his face would probably hurt. It was as though something was tugging at his heart. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling,just…new. Blaine thought that he was like a princess? No one had ever said that to him before. He decided that Blaine was somewhat like a prince.

"Blaine!"

Who's that? Kurt wondered as he turned around and saw a girl running towards them.

"CJ! You're here! I thought your mom said you weren't allowed to go outside today." Blaine questioned.

"That was my mommy! My daddy took me here silly! I told him that you were gonna be here and that I wanted to see you and he said yes!"

Kurt stared at her, she had green eyes and bright red hair. She also had tiny freckles dotted across her nose, but they weren't very noticeable. She was pretty. Really pretty.

"Oh, hi there! Are you Blaines friend? I'm Charleen. Nice to meet you." CJ said with a lopsided smile, and held out her hand in a very grown up way.

"I'm Kurt, nice to meet you too." Kurt stood up straighter, and shook Charleen's hand. Somehow, being near Charleen made Kurt wanna be more grown up like her.

"Blaine! Lets go play! Why don't you let kurt use the swing? Don't hog it." CJ took Blaine by the hand and dragged him away.

"Sorry Kurt, gotta go, you gonna be here tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he walked away.

Kurt thought about it. I don't want to go to the park again tomorrow, but if Blaine's asking it must mean he wants me to come again.

"Yeah!" Kurt shouted.

"Good! See you tomorrow!" Blaine shouted back with that goofy smile Kurt was slowly getting used to.

Kurt sat on the swing feeling lonely. So, Blaine had a princess already, Charleen.

But hey, so what? Kurt thought. He was a boy, and boys didn't need princes.

Who cares about Blaine? I don't even want to be a princess. I want to be a power ranger. Kurt thought stubbornly.

Okay, so maybe Kurt did care about Blaine. Sure, Kurt had tons and tons of girl friends, but he didn't have any guy friends. And the nice baker that would always give him extra cookies doesn't count. While all the other guys built their forts and played around in the mud, Kurt had been busy perfecting hairstyles and trying them out on his friends and their dolls. The cars and action figures his daddy had bought him sat in a lonely corner of his room, hidden deep in his toy box.

Kurt didn't want to lose his only new guy friend. We _are_ friends now, right? Kurt hoped.

Meanwhile, Burt had been watching everything from the monkey bars. What just happened? He wondered. And why does Kurt looks so upset?

"Kurt! Come on, time to go home buddy. We can come again some other time." Burt shouted, waving at him.

Kurt looked up, as if coming out of a trance.

"Okay daddy." He replied, jumping off the swing. As he walked towards his dad, Kurt saw something on the ground. A card with the letters HP written on it, and a picture of a guy wearing glasses.

He picked it up, deciding this would do as a replacement for the flowers he was supposed to find and bring home to his mommy.

Kurt walked home with Burt hand in hand, ranting about a new tea party set he wanted, and how he didn't get his clothes dirty at all today. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about the curly haired prince and his green eyed princess.

Spring~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ cards, swings, princes, friendships, misunderstandings


	2. summer

**I love reviews :) seriously, thanks guys :D your reviews made me smile like a maniac. I'm so glad that people actually read my story :) Here's another chapter for the wonderful people out there! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters **

BTW valentines episode was so cute, but slightly dissapointing D: I wanted more Klaine fluff and less of jeremiah or whatever his name is :( But, the whole thing between puck and lauren is pretty awesome and surprisingly legit. And am I the only one who wanted to slap finn in the face?

Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Icecream, sunshine, water balloons, dapper best friends, change

Kurt sat on the couch holding a bowl with fruit salad in it, flipping through the channels with a bored expression.

He couldn't figure out why he wasn't happy. After all, it was summer vacation.

Things had been rough for him at school. 13 year olds were mean, and that was something he definitely had first hand experience with.

So now that he was away from all that, shouldn't he be jumping up and down with joy?

'I guess that's the after affects of bullying.' Kurt thought bitterly, reciting a part of the booklet his teacher had handed out to everyone.

Kurt sighed. How did all this happen?

His brain took a trip down memory lane as he remembered the first time he met Blaine.

Mini Kurt was mad that mini Blaine took the only swing left, but Blaine was so freakin' charming that he had somehow won over Kurts little four year old heart.

Ever since then, they had been the best of friends. It was years of holding hands, sleep overs, sharing secrets, disney movies, baking cakes, petty arguments, and loud laughter.

Blaine never changed, he was still a tangled mix of silly smiles, messy curls, and stupid t-shirts.

What did change though, were the things around them.

Once they hit 12, their fellow classmates picked up on things.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kurt was gay.

Sure, he never announced it, never really properly came out, but it was still pretty obvious by the way he carried himself.

Head held high, model strut, designer clothes, and that I-don't-give-a-crap bitch smirk.

Blaine on the other hand, was completely clueless. Poor guy was so noble, always standing up for Kurt.

What he didn't know was that they were speaking the truth, Kurt liked guys.

Kurt set down his fruit salad bowl on the table, and flopped down on his couch, lying there hugging his pillow.

He pouted, thinking, 'why do things have to be so hard? Not only do I have to buy Marc Jacobs new summer collection and find a scarf that matches with my new cardigan, I also have to worry about high school.'

Suddenly, he heard a rythmic knock on the door.

Instantly, he knew it was Blaine, and scrambled to get dressed and look presentable.

Burt, unaware of Kurts current predicament, opened the door.

"Hey Mr. Hummel, hows it going? Is kurt here?" Blaine asked, looking around trying to find him.

Burt grinned, "yeah, just a sec kid, let me get him for you."

Blaine nodded, "thanks" and watched as Burt went upstairs to Kurts room.

He stood there waiting patiently, smiling at the occasional high pitched screeches from Kurt, and the low mumblings from Burt.

Finally, Kurt came downstairs reluctantly, looking annoyed.

His hair was perfect as usual, but his outfit on the other hand, was definitely not expected. He wore a baggy blue t-shirt, matched with loose pajama pants that had horses printed over and over again.

Blaine stood there, shocked. The last time he had seen Kurt wear anything non-designer was in grade 3, at their annual sleepover. And that was only because Blaine had forced Kurt to wear one of his T-shirts since Kurt had forgotten to bring his own pajamas.

Blaine wondered how Kurt managed to look so adorable wearing something that must have been two sizes too big for him.

He couldn't help but notice the way Kurt looked up at him shyly through his eyelashes,

The way his cheeks were a soft pink,

The way a strand of hair fell just above his eyes.

Kurt bit his lips, big doe eyes filled with confusion.

'Why isn't Blaine saying anything?' He wondered.

'Do I really look that bad? I knew I should have changed first.' Kurt thought, frowning.

'Thanks a lot dad, apparently Blaine _does_ care if I look like shit.'

Suddenly, Blaine leaned forward, and for a second Kurt thought that he was going to kiss him.

'What is he doing?' Kurt gasped.

He leaned back by instinct, well aware of the fact that he was blushing.

'Curse my fair complexion.' Kurt sighed inwardly.

Blaine stopped right in front of Kurt's face, reached out a hand, and gently brushed away a loose strand of hair.

"Sorry, your hair was in your face, I thought I'd help you out." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

He coughed awkwardly.

"So, I was thinking we could go to that park we always visited when we were little. You know, for old times sake, before we go our separate ways."

Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes, "Oh god, I can feel another cheesy speech coming. Please don't give me a lecture about how friendship isn't something that is weakened by distance, or how nothing can ever come between true friends."

"Well I'm sorry that you don't appreciate my inspiring words of wisdom. I mean, I have to make sure we stay friends somehow. After all, you've been trying to get rid of me since day one." Blaine replied teasingly.

Kurt scoffed. "That's only because you stick to me like a leech, even if you are the coolest, most well dressed leech I've ever met."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh shush, you love me. Need I remind you of the time you came crying to me after you lost _my_ favourite harry potter card, and _I_ had to comfort _you_?"

Kurt groaned. "Why would you have to remind me if you bring it up _everyday_? You really need to find some new material Blaine."

"Hey Kurt you going out or not? I need some alone time with the TV." Burt shouted from the living room.

Kurt sighed, smiling. "Yeah I'm going out! Just make sure you don't eat that stack of snacks you hid in the pantry! Yes dad, I know about it. In case you haven't realized, the pantry where we keep my favourite granola bars is not a good hiding place."

Kurt ran upstairs to change, and Burt sat on the couch grumbling 'so close.'

20 minutes later, Kurt came downstairs, wearing denim jeans, a white shirt, gray cardigan and plaid scarf. A pair of sunglasses sat on his head.

It was one of his simpler outfits, considering the occasion.

"Took you long enough. I don't know why you spend so much time on clothes, you always look fabulous no matter what you wear." Blaine said.

Kurt gave Blaine a smile, almost a smirk.

"True as it may be, I think we should focus less on how amazing I am, and more on getting to the park before it gets dark."

"whatever you say."

Blaine grinned mischievously as he grabbed Kurt's hand and began to run.

Despite Kurts protests, he wouldn't let go until they reached the park.

"Blaine, Kurt! You guys are finally here!" CJ waved, sitting on the grass field. "You guys are so late that the popsicles I brought had already melted." She added looking annoyed.

Blaine gave her an apolegitic look. "Sorry CJ, our fashionable friend here took such a long time getting ready that I almost thought he was trying to ditch me by hiding in his room."

Kurt laughed. "I would have done that had I not known Charleen would be meeting us here."

CJ smiled, then patted the grass. "Come on guys, sit down. Just cause the popsicles melted doesn't mean I don't have other snacks. Oh, and Kurt, I brought healthy food just for you so you better eat something."

The three teens sat on the soft grass, then eventually laid down and started staring at clouds. The sun was bright, but not blinding. The sound of laughter came from the distance, and kids ran around with their play guns, spraying each other with water.

Charleen had been friends with Kurt and Blaine for a long time.

She had been Blaine's best friend before Kurt came along, but she didn't mind, telling Blaine, "you guys can have your bromance, as long as I'm still your best girl friend."

The three of them were a strange combination, the hottest girl in grade 7, the most charming guy in their school, and the resident gay boy.

Sleepovers consisted of Kurt and CJ gossiping, while Blaine completely tuned them out, asking once in a while what they were giggling about, then looking confused when they started laughing harder.

CJ rolled over so she was facing Blaine.

"Hey, what are we going to do when summer ends and we have to go to different high schools?" She asked sighing.

Blaine took a bite of his cupcake, swallowed, then replied, "spam each others mail and call each other every single day non-stop."

CJ took a handful of grass from the ground, and threw it at Blaine.

"I'm serious! Ugh, you're no help. Kurt, what should I do? I'm going to miss you guys so much! Who else can I be completely stupid with and not be judged?"

Kurt smiled sadly, "Charleen, you are absolutely wonderful. You're sweet, kind, and funny. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding new friends."

Cj frowned. "But I don't want new friends. I have you guys. It can't get any better than this."

Blaine laughed, as he tried to pick out grass from his curly hair. "You're acting as if we're never going to see each other again. Relax, as soon as you get a break, Kurt and I will go straight to your house and drown you in souvenirs from Dalton."

"Easy for you to say, you have Kurt. I have no one!" CJ pouted.

"I just had to be born a girl didn't I? I blame my mom, couldn't she have given birth to a baby boy instead? I should just cut my hair and ask Kurt to dress me up as a guy so I can go to Dalton with you two." CJ muttered angrily.

Blaine turned around to look at her.

"Don't worry, I could never forget about you no matter how hard I try."

He smiled softly, and lifted a hand to her cheek.

Kurt watched them stare into each others eyes, and tried to block out his jealousy.

Feeling annoyed, Kurt grabbed a huge cupcake, and stuffed it in his mouth, trying to concentrate on the sweet vanilla icing, instead of the barf fest that was taking place right beside him.

Suddenly, he remembered the swings, and how Charleen had dragged Blaine away. She was wearing a short yellow summer dress, just like the one she had worn when kurt first met her.

Kurt tried to swallow down the cupcake, but instead ended up choking violently, coughing out bits of cake.

CJ gasped. "Kurt, oh my god, are you alright?"

Blaine turned around, eyes widening.

He started patting Kurt on the back, and waited until Kurt finally swallowed that last chunk of cupcake.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa there, for a second I thought something was going to happen to you. How bout you try taking smaller bites next time and save us the heart attack?"

"Yeah thanks, I think I'm just going to stay away from cupcakes for the rest of my life." Kurt replied, coughing a few more times.

CJ laughed, "Glad to know you're okay. If you died I would have to live with the guilt for the rest of my life, and cry every time I see a cupcake."

Blaine grabbed a bottle of cold ice tea and handed it to Kurt.

He gave him a hug, then let go and hugged CJ

"Blaine! What are you doing? Why are you so into hugs today?" CJ squealed, trying to get out of his grasp.

Blaine held on and refused to let her go.

"I'm trying to show you that you can't get rid of us even if you wanted to." He said with a smirk.

CJ poked his sides with her elbow, then ran away laughing.

Blaine followed pursuit.

Kurt watched them running happily, and sighed.

If he filmed this and played it in slow motion, it would beat out award winning romantic chick flicks in a competition of which-scene-is-more-adorable?

The sun shining, red hair flying, brown eyes sparkling.

It was so sickly sweet he could barely stand to look.

Summer was going to end soon, and he couldn't wait for Dalton. Kurt bet that over there no one ran around in grass fields looking like a model couple.

Blaine turned around, and noticed Kurt staring.

He gave him a huge goofy smile, and waved.

Kurt smiled weakly and gave him a wave back.

His heart beat faster, at a sudden realization. He frowned, and tried to control his breathing.

Kurt wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant.

Either he was having a mental breakdown or he was…in love.

And nothing is scarier than loving your straight, curly haired best friend who could never love you back.

Summer~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cupcakes, clouds, yellow dresses, first loves, heartbreakers


End file.
